


Belonged to the Rain

by MobMode



Series: It Feels So Right [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Time Skips, Weddings, its like two curse words thats all, like lots of kissing its the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMode/pseuds/MobMode
Summary: Each kiss from Launchpad feels like a new beginning.





	Belonged to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted this next series to be a bit more introspective, so you're gonna see some scenes from the last series but get some more input into how certain characters are feeling, but I'm also gonna add some new scenes here and there as well! This fic is very shmoopy and self-indulgent, I just love writing abt these two kissing... As always thank you to the discord for bearing with my random messages abt how a scene is going, you guys are the best! <3 uwu 
> 
> (Slight angst warning for some blood and injury, but it's quickly resolved!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments much appreciated!

Drake had always thought that those kisses in the rain that romance movies loved to do so much were overrated and too cliche for his taste. At least until he’s kissed in the rain by the love of his life and he thinks he can understand why so many filmmakers glorified the simple action made so much more meaningful when done in a gentle rain. Both were cleansing and refreshing in a way that to Drake it seems like all kisses should happen in the rain.

But each kiss from Launchpad feels like a new beginning, in the rain or not, and Drake can’t wait to take on this new future with Launchpad by his side, and all that comes with it (but he thinks he’s most excited for the kissing).

After a nerve-racking, but ultimately successful, first movie night date with his boyfriend’s family, Drake lingers at the broken garage door, not really wanting to leave quite yet as Launchpad stands in front of him chatting animatedly about the movie they just watched. There’s gentle cricket song outside and the slight chill in the air speaks of the coming fall, a time of change. The fairy lights inside the garage casts everything with a warm glow, giving everything a softer edge, and Drake can’t stop staring at his handsome boyfriend. When Launchpad finally notices Drake is just staring up at him, not really taking in his words, he takes a small step forward, his foot toeing the line where the garage becomes the outside world.

“Drake-?” he’s cut off as the smaller duck grabs his arm, tugging him closer and over the line to connect their beaks in a deep kiss, holding his arm tight as he lets out a pleased hum. They pull away slowly, Drake’s lids fluttering open to stare up at Launchpad through his lashes, and he wishes he never had to leave his side.

“I want you to move in with me.”

When Launchpad’s eyes widen he realizes he just said that out loud, fear making his heart nearly beat out of his chest until he’s being picked up and dipped into a searing kiss, swooning in the pilot’s hold and going lax in his arms.

Launchpad pulls back from the kiss with a blinding smile and his chest feels tight.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask that,” he breathes, leaning in to press his face into Drake’s neck and pepper it with kisses, each one a promise of the new life together awaiting them.

Everything felt bad right now.

So unbelievably bad that he honestly doesn’t even know how he’s awake, but he knows he’s being carried and that all the movement is jostling every hurt bone and muscle in his body. The pitiful whimper that leaves his beak would embarrass him were he more lucid, but he feels so far removed from himself that he doesn’t even know he’s made the sound until he hears something above him.

“Drake? Drake?! You’re awake, oh thank goodness- Drake, stay awake baby, ok?” Launchpad sounds distressed, and a small part of Drake’s brain that’s not devoted to feeling like shit right now hurts at the thought of being the cause of that distress.

“Launchpad…” he mutters weakly, blinking open his eyes wearily.

“Yes! Yes it’s Launchpad, you’ve gotta hold on for me, just stay awake!” he sobs, and Drake wishes he could hold him and calm him down when a terrible thought enters his head.

“Wait… Gosalyn- Bulba… we’ve gotta stop Bulba!” he groans, trying to wriggle out of Launchpad’s arms but the surge of pain that shoots throughout his body as he does so makes him scream.

He’s suddenly being set on the ground and Launchpad’s hands are searching him all over, and he thinks if he wasn’t currently bleeding out he would try to make a joke. 

Wait- bleeding out?

He looks down at his body and gasps when he sees the piece of shrapnel lodged in his side and the blood leaking from the wound sluggishly

“That doesn’t look good…” his words slur as he feels very sleepy all of a sudden, wanting to close his eyes but Launchpad pats frantically at his cheeks, keeping him awake.

“You’re fine, Drake. Everything’s fine, alright? Bulba was caught in the explosion with you but I didn’t see him anywhere, and Gosalyn is back at the orphanage safe and sound.” Launchpad says in a rush, and Drake takes in all this information with a weak nod.

“Good… good… ‘m glad she’s alright…” he coughs, wincing as it irritates every sore spot imaginable.

“Baby, you _ need _ to stay awake, for me, please stay awake for me!” Launchpad urges, desperation clear in his voice as he holds his face in his hands. “S.H.U.S.H. is on their way now to pick us up and take care of you, just- just hold on!”

Drake tries to smile up at his partner, but it must come out more like a grimace, he thinks, as he sees the deep frown on Launchpad’s face.

“I’m awake… I’m- I’m awake I promise, honey don’t you worry…” Drake wheezes, his voice barely a whisper.

Launchpad leans in to press a shaky kiss to his break, and it feels like a breath of fresh air.

“Stay awake… please, _ please _ stay awake… don’t leave me…” Launchpad’s rambling voice becomes quieter as his eyes slide shut, his last thoughts devoted to feeling bad that he broke his promise.

When he wakes up it takes him a while to come back fully into his body, blinking slowly as he takes in his surroundings. He’s in a hospital room, it seems like, laying in a bed with what looks like a hundred machines connected to him in various places. He also notices his arm is in a cast and his leg is being elevated while in it’s own cast as well.

His memories are slow to come back to him, recalling Gosalyn and Bulba and bleeding to death on a rooftop, and Launchpad. A sudden snore next to him makes him aware of the duck slouched over in a chair alongside his bed, one of his hands resting next to his as if he had been holding it before falling asleep. Reaching out to grab that hand and squeeze it, Drake smiles as Launchpad slowly wakes up, looking at him for a moment before jumping up from his seat, his chair clattering to the floor.

“DRAKE YOU- YOU’RE- AWAKE! YOU’RE AWAKE!” Launchpad stammers in his excitement, grabbing his good hand in a death grip and giving him a tearful smile.

“Sorry I worried you, and sorry I broke my promise…” he says a bit sheepishly, his voice rough from misuse and Launchpad quickly runs to get him a bottle of water before coming back, helping him take small sips while still holding his hand tight.

“None of that matters now, I’m just so glad you’re awake…” Launchpad sighs, massaging his thumbs into Drake’s hand, leaning down to kiss his knuckles, and Drake hates that he’s connected to a heart monitor right now as it beeps faster.

“How long was I out for?” Drake asks, cupping Launchpad’s cheek and wiping at the few tears that fall there. Pressing his beak into his palm, Launchpad closes his eyes as he mumbles, “Two days.”

All things considered, he supposes it could have been worse, but the way Launchpad says those two words makes it seem like they were the worst two days of his life.

“Those were the worst two days of my life…” he says, and Drake wonders if it’s possible for surgery to give someone mind reading powers.

Tilting Launchpad’s head up, Drake wishes he could kiss away his furrowed brow and the bags under his eyes that he’s sure he’s the cause of.

“I’m here now, alright? Sorry to leave you behind without warning.” he apologizes again, and Launchpad comes closer to kiss him, quick and gentle as if he was afraid of hurting him, but he can feel the deeper passion and longing there and it’s devastating in its rawness.

“Don’t go where I can’t follow.” Launchpad says, and Drake is so caught up in how romantic and sweet his boyfriend is that he doesn’t realize he’s just had “The Lord of the Wings” quoted to him.

Drake never knew he could ever feel this happy, holding his daughter’s _ official _adoption papers in one hand while carrying her close with his free arm. Everything is a bit of a blur as his and Launchpad’s family cheers around them, beak stuck in a permanent smile as they step out of the courtroom, when he locks his eyes on his boyfriend and sets Gosalyn down in favor of leaping into his waiting arms.

The kiss they share is chaste and so unbearably sweet, tears staining both of their cheeks, and their family cheers around them once again (save for maybe a couple of fake gagging sounds from the kids). They pull away laughing, both so wrapped up in each other that everyone else fades into the background. He had a _ daughter _now, and a wonderful one at that, and he gets to raise her with the most amazing duck in the whole world. His future has never looked so bright and he’s sure it has everything to do with the duck holding him in his arms and their daughter, who is currently rolling her eyes at them

“What no kiss for me?” Gosalyn teases, then she’s in Launchpad’s arms as well, both father and daughter getting bombarded with kisses. 

He feels like he’s floating the rest of the day, holding Gosalyn’s hand whenever he has the chance and giving her so many hugs and kisses that she must be tired of him already, threatening to ‘un-adopt’ herself if he doesn’t let her go, but she hasn’t stopped smiling all day either.

Later that night, as Launchpad kneels in front of him on one knee, presenting him with a beautiful ring, Drake can see the future in his eyes and he can’t wait to get after it with him, sobbing out a shaky ‘Yes!’ and falling into his arms so they could kiss each other silly.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands! Launchpad, please keep it tame, there are children present.”

“No promises, Mr. McD.” Launchpad breathes before cupping Drake’s cheek and pulling him into their first kiss as husbands, and he drowns out the sounds of their family whooping and clapping in favor of losing himself in the feeling of his _ husband’s _ beak against his. He winds his arms around Launchpad’s neck and smiles when he lifts him up and spins him around, pulling away to laugh aloud until Launchpad pulls him back in for another, and one more, and he feels like home.

“It is my great honor and privilege to be the first to present to you Mr. and Mr. McQuack!” Scrooge announces behind them, and everyone erupts into cheers once again and the party begins.

As everything winds down around them, Drake sits on his husband’s lap, both tired from a night of dancing and singing, admiring their wedding bands with shining eyes. Launchpad has his arms wrapped tight around them, watching Gosalyn while she dances and plays with the other kids, too hopped up on wedding cake to be tired.

“Hey, Mr. McQuack,” Launchpad whispers, squeezing Drake tighter and nuzzling into the back of his neck, making him squirm and giggle.

“Yes, Mr. McQuack?” Drake answers, turning in his arms to kiss his cheek, a bit sloppy in his movements thanks to the half a bottle of wine currently in his stomach.

“We’re like… married now…” Launchpad snickers, and he may be a bit drunk himself if the flush on his cheeks is anything to go by.

“We are! How’s it feel?” he sighs, curling up closer and preening at whatever feathers he can reach on his husband.

“Feels pretty fuckin’ great!” Launchpad shouts, and Drake is glad the music is a little loud so the kids don’t hear. He shushes him anyways with a quick kiss, and the look Launchpad gives him when he pulls away makes him glad Gosalyn would be spending the night at the McDuck mansion and not their own home.

“I love you, more than anything.” Launchpad says, bumping their beaks together before pressing their foreheads together. Drake takes a deep breath, still unable to get over how right it feels to hear those words from his mouth, and to say them himself.

“I love you, too.”

And as it begins raining outside, Drake will pull his new husband out onto the manor grounds to kiss him in it one more time. Their love began with the rain and would always belong to it, and he couldn’t think of a better way to start their new lives together as husbands but with the rain on their feathers and love in their hearts.


End file.
